Kickflip
by Pixie Hollow
Summary: One-shot. Bella is forced to go to her mom's friends' daughters' birthday party. There she meets a hot skater named Edward. All Human.


A/N: My first One-Shot! So…be nice. Lol. For those of you who don't know what a kickflip is, it's a skateboard move when they try and get it to spin 360 degrees. Yeah, so, I know it's a sucky title, but whatever. Lol Thanks! Read authors note at the bottom!

_Kickflip_

In a harsh movement, I threw the seat belt buckle over my lap. I grounded my teeth together, and crossed my arms over my chest glaring out the window.

"Oh stop it," my mother slapped my arm playfully. "You're being a baby. It will be fun, I promise."

"Sure, whatever," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and continued glowering. We were invited to my mother's co-workers daughter's birthday party. And, I did not want to go. I don't want to hang around with little kids. Her daughter was turning eleven. And, that was not my crowd. I was a seventeen year old, with a life. And other important things to do than hang around with little kids.

"You better not read the whole time," my mother, Renee scolded. "hang out with the little kids. They look up to you."

I scoffed. "Do you think I really care? I have friends to be with. Places to see. I don't want to be here. And we are going on the other side of town!" I threw my arms in the air dramatically. "I won't know anyone over there."

"Fine, don't talk to them. Read, and go sit by the lake," Renee sighed.

"That's exactly what I will do, _mother_. I am going to read my book, and chill by the lake."

"Fine, but you have to have some cake okay?"

"Whatever,"

-:-

Once we got to the park my mother Renee hopped out of the car, and walked over to her friends.

"Oh you made it!" Renee's friend, Julia said with a fake smile. "I thought you would never make it!" they hugged.

_Old people._

"Yeah, we would have been here sooner, if it wasn't for the drama queen over here," they laughed while my mother pointed to me. "she had to put on her make-up." And, they laughed again.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. "I'm going by the lake." I walked away from them, clutching my book.

"Don't get eaten by the crabs!" Julia yelled out to me. I turned back slightly to see them laughing. I had the urge to walk up to her and slap the botox out of her. I wasn't usually this aggressive, but today, I was. I just shook my head and blew out a heavy sigh and continued walking to the lake.

It was abnormally hot out. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a flowy white top. My hair was curled, and I was sweating off my foundation.

So, I decided to walk.

_Maybe the breeze would pick up, and I wouldn't be sweating like a pig. _

I flipped my book open to any page. I had read that book so many times it was tattered and warn out. And was loosing it's durability.

As I walked along the shore of the lake, I thought. My eyes skimmed over the words but I wasn't really reading. I was thinking. Thinking about how screwed I was. Yesterday I found out my closest friends was pregnant, at age seventeen. And, the father was my ex-boyfriend, she even said she didn't like him. But, I knew she did.

I shook my head, these weren't my problems. But, they sure felt like it. I had gone through so much, so much drama. I didn't need anymore.

I moved the book away from my face, and let the breeze caress it. The clear blue sky overhead and the playful screams from the kids playing on the swings echoed in the air.

I kicked the sand with my foot and squealed when I saw a baby crab. I laughed at my idiocy and glanced around me to make sure no one saw that.

Thankfully, no one did.

I ran a hand through my hair and dragged in a long breath of air. Nice clean sea Arizona air. It was nothing like Forks, and I was glad I wasn't there anymore. I was born and raised there, but we moved once my mom found out that my dad Charlie was cheating on her. With her best friend; Sue.

It had been an awkward time, and I was only seven when it happened. So the memories were a little foggy and hazed. The only thing I remember was that Sue use to watch me while my parents were at work. My mom eventually found out about my dad's affair, and moved to Arizona, her hometown. I have asked my mother about my father, but she refused to tell me. All I ever got was an answer like "He was a selfish man, only worried about his _needs._ And not about us."

I usually demanded more but she would just scurry out of the room. I was nearly eighteen and hadn't heard a word from my father in ten years. But, I didn't really care. If he was as my mother described him, I would never want to see him.

I cleared my throat, and felt my eyes get watery just thinking about my parents, and all of the drama around us. I pulled the book back up to my face and began walking again.

I could hear the sounds of wheels rolling on concrete as I neared somewhere. I looked up from my book to see a little skate park ahead. There were a lot of skaters over there, and I would have gone over there and talked to them. But, they went to the other High School; Oro Grande. I went to Thunderbolt High School. Our school was rivals, so we never talked to the Oro Grande east side school. But, I didn't believe in all of that. It was all nonsense anyway.

I buried my nose back into my book again and walked further down, hoping I would pass them, and avoid their stares.

I was almost done with reading chapter twenty when I heard someone yelling.

"Hey! Watch out man! You're going to hit her!" I heard one of the skaters yell, it sounded awfully close, and so I chanced a look up from my book.

I was immediately frozen in place. I couldn't get my feet to cooperate with my brain as I stared at the _hot_ skater. I saw him look away from his friend to see him look toward me. At first he didn't register, until he saw me. His eyes showed fear, and apprehension.

And, next thing I new, we collided and I was on the floor. With him on top of me.

His skate board went flying and I could hear the shouts of his friends coming from behind us. But, all of that didn't matter as I looked at him. Nothing mattered. It was like we were in our own little world.

And, he was gorgeous.

His eyes were a striking, heart pounding emerald green. His features were astounding and strong. His jaw was strong, and looked _really _soft. And his hair…that was a different story.

It was a bronze color, with a bit of golden brown streaks in it. It hung over his eyes a little and was tousled beyond belief. I had a strong urge to run my hands through it and grasp it. Then I noticed his lips. They were perfect. Soft, and tasteful looking. Now…only if I could see if they really were…

I snapped out of my daze and noticed he was still lying on me. His muscular arms were wrapped around my waist. And I could feel his warm breath as it blew in my face. His left leg was in between my legs and his foot was touching mine. He still hovered over me as I heard his friends' shouts behind me. He wasn't putting all of his body weight on me, he supported it with his elbows, that were on the other side of my waist.

"Um, dude?" One of his friends called out. "what are you doing?" I could hear the other guys snicker behind us as the beautiful skater unwound himself from me.

"I-I'm sorry." Holy crap! Even his voice was beautiful. Low and melodic, captivating and sensual. "I didn't m-mean t-to." He stuttered.

He held a hand out to me and I grasped it. His hand was smooth and warm. And, I couldn't help my jump the slightest as a flow of energy ran up through my arm.

"No, it's alright. I wasn't paying attention," I shyly admitted, putting my hands in my back pockets. As I looked at my feet, I couldn't help but admire his outfit.

He was wearing Vans, and black skinny jeans. His shirt was the name brand Krew, he was…a total skater. Too bad I didn't know his name.

As if he could read my mind he grabbed my hand and shook it. "I'm Edward." His voice was quiet and was as smooth as honey. I bit my lip, as I felt my mouth watering at the sound of his voice.

"Bella," I blushed. He chuckled lowly and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"Dude! Your skate board is wrecked! Don't ever try and do a kickflip again!" His friends laughed, and Edward groaned a little shaking his head.

"It was all worth it," I heard him mumble. I looked at him confused but he just averted his gaze back toward his friends.

"Are you alright little miss?" One of his friends asked. I knew he was being a smart ass, just trying to get a laugh out of his friends. "I hope Eddie-boy here didn't hurt you too bad when he practically fell on top of you. It looked like he was about to rape you!" I had to laugh at that. I mean, for all I knew he could be a rapist, but I didn't move from the position we were in.

"Jesse, stop. Don't," Edward shook his head, then rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, Edward. Let me finish." Jesse raised a hand to Edward abruptly cutting him off. "I'm just _checking _your homework son," Jesse teased, and their friends laughed.

I ducked my head as I blushed. "Just, leave her alone." Edward stuck up for me, striding over closer.

Jesse ignored him and went on. "Nice. Skinny jeans, check. _Nice top ,_check." I didn't know if I was imagining the double meaning in his words, but it wasn't until I heard his friends snicker in the background that I knew he was being a jackass.

"I approve," Jesse said, with a teasing smile. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay, my turn for inspection." I said with a wink and heard his friends 'whoop' in the background. "Long, skater hair; check. Obnoxious personality, check. And in need of a girlfriend," I looked over his shoulder. "check." I shrugged, delicately.

Their friends cheered for me as I told him off, and got him at his own game.

"Okay, okay." Jesse quieted his friends. "whatever. Make fun. Goodbye. Let's skate, Edward." He tried to pull Edward away by the arm but he stayed in his spot.

"If you don't mind…I think I will stay and hang out here. If that's okay with you Bella. I want to make sure she is still okay. She took a pretty hard fall." Edward said, with a smile playing on the edges of his lips.

"S-sure," To my utter displeasure, I stuttered. His friends shook their heads and grabbed their skateboards heading back to the skate park.

"I believe you dropped this," Edward said, picking up my tattered old book. I grabbed it slowly, and mumbled my thanks. He swooshed his hair back, moving it out of his eyes.

I balled my hands up in fists, keeping them at my sides as I wanted so desperately to move his hair from his eyes with my own hands.

"So, are you new here? Are you going to go to Oro Grande?" Edward asked as we walked, shoving his hands in his front pockets again.

"Erm, no. I go to…Thunderbolt High School." I scratched the back of my head letting the blush on my cheeks take over.

"Oh…the enemy." He smirked and I let out a little laugh. "I think all of that stuff I stupid. Yeah know? Or…are you like them and all competitive?"

"No. no. I think it's really lame." I shook my head, as searched it, trying to think of something to talk about.

"You're really quiet for a girl." He accused.

I arched an eyebrow. "And, what is that suppose to mean?"

"No, no. Don't take it offensively it's just, all the other girls would be talking about how Zac Efron is so hot, or how it's too hot outside. You know? Like, complaining about—"

I cut him off. "I get it. Do you usually ramble this much?" I teased, fighting a smile.

"Not usually. Just in front of beautiful girls." A blush covered his cheeks, and an innocent smile formed on his perfect lips.

"Oh, so you're a charmer, now are you?" I shoved him playfully and he laughed, throwing his head back.

"You'd be surprised. I am really quiet and no one really likes me. I don't talk to girls much; I get all tongue-tied and confused. And no one wants to talk to skaters. They think we are…gross." He laughed humorlessly.

"Oh, but you can talk to me and not get all tongue-tied? What am I, a guy?" I teased again, continued walking once I noticed we stopped.

He jogged up to me, throwing his neck back as he moved the hair from his face. "No, but with you, it seems easy to talk to you. Even though we just met like…three minutes ago." He chuckled.

"Bella!" I heard my mother call out to me before I could respond to Edward's sentence.

I turned away from her and stood directly in front of him, and squeezed my eyes shut. "Oh, God that's embarrassing."

"What is? Your mom?" Edward laughed. I hit his arm, playfully.

"Yes, she is. She's really…different." I looked back at her to see her running toward me in her 6-inch heels.

"Bella! Hurry! It's time for cake!"

"Shit. I have to go…um I guess I will talk to you later?" I asked hesitantly walking backwards.

"Wait!" He said grabbing my wrist. The shock jolted through me again, giving me goosebumps. "Sorry." He apologized and shuffled his feet. I looked up at him, and realized how tall he really was. He looked to be about 6'2". That was really tall compared to my 5'7". I felt like a midget.

"Um, Bella…" he ran a hand through his hair and cupped the back of his neck.

"Yes?" I asked through shaky lips as he looked down at me. His eyes shining, I moved forward an inch.

"Do you think maybe…umm…I wanted to know if…"

"Spit it out, Edward." It felt natural the way his name rolled off of my tongue.

"Can…I have your number…maybe?" He looked up to the sky, and blew out a breath.

"Sure, I don't know why you're so nervous. You could have just asked me." I laughed, and pulled out my phone, he followed in pursuit.

I put my number in and saved my name in his contacts before closing it, and he did the same with mine. We stood there for a moment just looking at the clouds, until my mother interrupted.

"Bella! Come on! It's cake time!"

I buried my hands in my face, embarrassed. Did she not see me standing next to this hot dude? Seriously mom.

Edward laughed. "I take it you have to go." I nodded my head sadly. "Do you think…I could text you…or call you sometime?"

"That's why I gave you my number," I giggled while he blushed again. It was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Okay, Good bye Bella." He said, brushing his hand against my cheek lightly, I shivered ever so lightly under his touch.

He backed away and walked towards the skate park. I stood there, motionless. Thinking back to what had just happened. First, I got knocked down; second I talked to this extremely fine guy. And third, I get his number?

I couldn't keep the ecstatic grin off of my face as I walked back to the birthday party. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and prayed that I was him.

And it was.

_Thinking of how much I miss your blush. Is that creepy?_

I laughed aloud and earned some strange looks, I ignored them and texted Edward back as quickly as possible.

_Nope. Not at all._

I hit 'send' and couldn't help but squeal quietly. He was thinking of me? And my blush?

This day could not get any better.

-:-

A/N: WOW! So, I hope you liked that one-shot. It wasn't the best…but it was just a little idea running through my head ;) don't worry I will update my stories soon!!

Thanks, please review. And, if anyone knows how to make those Book Cover things for these fanfictions, could you let me know? Thanks!

-&- Pixie Hollow.


End file.
